Church Boy
by Ev3rlasting
Summary: {CliffXJack} Jack is in love with Cliff, but Cliffs quiet nature happens to make him wonder. When he finally starts talking, its to tell Jack he hates him. Oh no! What will happen?


**Church Boy**   
_Chapter 1_   
  
Everytime I went here, _ everytime_, he was there. Looking at the ground, not saying anything. There, in guilt. Whenever I walked up to him, and tried to talk to him, he'd never talk back. Sure, he'd say something, but not to me. As of example, I walked up to him, said hi. He said nothing. I repeated it, and he just said, "..Is it really okay?"   
  
I remember asking Carter about him, and he just said "Hes always like that." Which didn't help much. I already knew he was always like that. So I asked Ann another time, and she said that he was a great guy. Okay.. So far I have hes quiet, believing that hes guilty, possibly naive?   
Well, I decided to go to the church again, and he was sitting there again. This time, I sat beside him. "Hey, I brought you something." I said, giving him some Spa Boiled Eggs, made by yours truely.   
  
He smiled slightly, staring down at them. I waiting for him to say something... Waited. "...Thanks."  
  
I swore, if this was an anime, I would have anime fallen by now.   
"You're welcome." I said, smiling. Come on, talk to me Church boy. "So, why do you come here all the time?" I asked. He glanced towards my direction, and stood up. He quickly walked out of the Church. Huh? Maybe I said the wrong thing..?   
I nervously glanced around. I noitced that he left my food I made him.  
I sighed. This is hard.  
I remember when Ann asked me why I'm always asking about Cliff. Than she made a 'pun' in her own way, asking if I liked him. I easily responded yes, and she just raised an eyebrow. You had to give it to her, many girls would act differently around you if you were gay. But she didn't. She was still my best friend.   
Good Ol' Ann.   
  
I moped to the Supermarket, deciding to give my Spa Boiled Eggs to Karen. She smirked. "Thanks, queer."   
I had to admit, that was kind of harsh. Whats so bad about being gay?  
"Your welcome, b--"  
"Hey guys!" Said Sasha, cutting off my swear to her. Karen glared towards me. "Hey, ma."  
"Hi Mrs Sasha." I said.   
  
Sasha giggled. "Oh no need to call me that!" She sassily waved her hand in the air. "I'm still young enough to call me just by my first name!"   
Karen groaned. "Oh ma.."   
  
After I bought some bread, I went on my way home. I didn't stop to talk to anyone, but I made sure to keep an eye out for Cliff. "Where does he go, other than the Church?" I asked myself. I than remembered that he lived at the Inn. I nodded to myself, knowing my next destination.   
  
At the inn, there was barely anyone there. Only Ann's dad, Ann, and no sign of Cliff yet. Ann pleasently waved at me. "Hey Jack!" I waved back, and than continuing to look around for Cliff. Ann was always a mind reader when it came to me, because she quickly said that Cliff was upstairs. I nodded, smiled towards her and headed upstairs.   
I knocked on the door that I thought Cliff was in. When he opened it, I seen a slight sad look on his face.   
"Hey Cliff! Whats wrong?"   
"..Nothing.. I just didn't want to see anyone right now.."   
Disappointment.  
"Why not?"   
"Because, I hate everyone.."   
  
Huh?! Um.. Okay.. What?!   
"What do you mean?"   
"I know that your in love with me.. But listen, I don't.. like you like that.. Infact, I don't even like you."   
  
I felt my heart break. No, this couldn't be. And how did he know? Sure, its true that everyone knows, but how did he?! I fakely smiled.  
"Oh.. Sorry." I said, slowly backing up. It was amazing on how he didn't studder while talking, how he talked in one whole sentance, how he said the most words I've ever heard him say... And it was all to admit his hate to me.   
  
I was upset, I had to admit. He didn't hesitate to shut the door on me. I began to mope down the stairs, hoping that Ann wouldn't see me. Luckily, she didn't.  
  
Once at home, I just sat on my bed. Remembering things.   
  
Cliff's ponytailed brown hair, with his thick blonde bangs. His brown eyes, that was usually looking down. I had to admit, I wasn't too fond of his quietness, but I still liked him. I sighed, as I stared towards nothing. I decided to lay down, and I soon fell asleep.   
  
I was dreaming of Cliff...   
  


**Ending Notes **   
  
Yay, first Harvest Moon fic, second fanfic. This will probably only be a short fic, due to it not having much of a plot other than JackXCliff love. :P Not too much flames please! Also, review!  
Sae Vanderize 


End file.
